The Guards to the Pandorica
by verityneildxx
Summary: once there were six, Alex is the only one left, they were created in pairs to gaurd the key, only ever ment to love their other half Alex's other half is believed to be dead and she is falling in love with a boy called Louis, who is Louis?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- i am the keeper of Pandora's Key

My breath quickens, the faster I run. I can hear my heart beat in my ears, pounding through my head. I see my purple eyes shimmer in a store window as I pass by, I wear contacts most the time to hide them because people stare, but my eyes they dissolve the contacts within an hour. The contacts barley work people think that they are just an odd shade of blue or grey when I meet them than five minutes later I have purple eyes, it freaks people out it's one of the many things that makes me different to the world. I have golden blonde Lucy curls with low lights, pale gold skin tone, and big eyes which doesn't help the purple. Not because 'that's just the way I was born' but due to the fact that I was made by Greek Gods the big twelve to give us different aspects for example Athena made us wise and Ares prepared us for battle to protect the key of Pandora. The problem is, only one person left on earth knows what happened at the end of 'Pandora's Box' when gods had to travel the earth to retrieve the deadly horrors released by Pandora. The effects had been made and hope was fighting a lost battle, when all demons and hope had been finally locked away back in the box we were created to protect the key to the box so it could never be opened again. If the horrors had stayed in the world it would have torn the earth apart that's why we had to lock them away but, once there mark was made people had seen what to do to create these horrors and committed the same acts of evil and so the human race created their own brand of poverty, disease, death, misery and sadness but with that they also created hope. I am the keeper of Pandora's key.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the Moring that brought it all

I am unstoppable, like the wind as I dart through the crowd, heads turning as a pass by, they don't know my story, they never will but they wonder. My necklace is bouncing on my chest I have never taken it off not once because I was never sure what happened if I did. My purpose in the world is to protect this necklace but I only have half of it. I was created in a pair just like the others. There were six of us once two with a ring, two with a bracelet and two with a necklace when all the pieces are together a key appears and is given to the holder of the charms, four are already taken, their holders are dead. We can only be killed with our other half so all I know is that my half is out there somewhere, captured or running. The people, who want the key, want us dead, they're after me, they found me and now I'm running from them, for my life and for the world.

I know where I'm heading, the golden gate bridge, to jump, not to kill myself but to time it exactly so that I fall next to a cruise ship where I can get off at any country I choose, so it's harder to find me, if _they_ don't get me they don't get part of the key and that's enough to keep me going because if _they_ get the key they that get Pandora's box. That's what _they_ want the box, what this is all over what I'm created for to hold part of the key keep it safe forever and so I live forever, I don't have friends, I don't go to school and I don't fall in love, I envy those around me the people I pass just knowing there human and one day will fall in love and that person will love them back. I have been to school a number of times as part of my cover, but I was always the weird kid, the one nobody liked or wanted to be friends with. But that didn't matter to me I preferred it that way just kept my head down and got on with life. I'm about seventeen in looks but I've been around since the Greek era, so I'm pretty old I don't even bother to count the years anymore. _they_ find me each time it's the same, I run, I hide, I change my appearance slightly aka wear glasses or dye my hair nothing dramatic, I've never cut my hair though, I've always kept it long. It's light brown at the moment almost caramel coloured, flying through the air behind me as though it's been caught in a gail force wind.

My army styled boots press hard into the ground to propel me forwards, the sun is shining now as it was this morning that was before I knew they were coming, if I did I wouldn't have dressed like this. I had pulled on my denim shorts and my favourite top which is navy blue and cropped, I then cover myself with a hoodie which I pull over my head and then with my denim jacket which is now lost as I took it off at the cafe I went to for breakfast that's when I noticed them.


	3. Chapter 3

i always thought free fallin' sounded fun

I had sat down in a booth at the back of the cafe and ordered a hot chocolate when they sat down in front. I don't know what made me realise first whether it was the way they sat, what they were wearing then when I overheard what they were saying they spoke in rough voices which covered the fact that they were speaking ancient Greek, it didn't faze me at first because the language is second nature so I didn't notice but then it clicked. And I froze, I knew I that point I had to leave no time to turn back I just had to go, I had taken my denim jacket off but still had my hoodie on, I pulled it back over my head and pulled myself out the booth. When I walked past their eyes darted towards me and I looked into them they were completely black and so cold it made me shiver. Their clothes matched a black leather coat and huge studded boots and I have never seen their faces they cover them with only a slit is left for the eyes. My feet quickened, and they stood up the faster I went the faster they went. Finally I was in a full sprint and so were they and this leads me back to where I was before, completely terrified and running not just for my life but for the world.

I look over my shoulder and can see they're close on my tail, to get my timing accurate I have one minute and thirty seconds before I should jump and I'm on the edge of the bridge now and can see the traffic mounting, there must be a block up further down, this puts a smile on my face, so many cars to play hide and seek behind. The sun is nearing the centre of the sky beating down on me but I can see the sea below me and the cruise ship that I'm planning to take a ride on is coming nearer. I dart into the traffic to get onto the other side of the bridge this will give me more time I have a fifty seconds left and I'm nearly at the right point. I'm hiding in front of a car and I see _them_ they smell me, one is too the side of me it looks at me so I don't have a choice I pull a gun from my shorts and shoot it was silent shot and it turns to ash which the wind will pick up later, only the people around me noticed who immediately locked their cars and people in the cars huddled together, staring at me terrified, I give them an apologetic look. I keep my gun out, if I have to shoot then I will. I can sense it thirty seconds left; I might leap a little earlier then planned and just stay under water for a little while longer. I step out from in front of the car and slide over the car next to it so now I'm at the edge; people are staring waiting to see what I do. _They _walk towards me I stand on the edge of the bridge; they're so close now I can smell them the acrid stench of burnt flesh fills my nostrils so much that I want to choke, I look down and the water below.

"Three, two, one" I whisper under my breath, I blow a kiss with my gin free hand, turn round and dive gracefully my hair whipping in the wind and I can hear the screams of people as they rush to the side to look. When I make contact with the ice cold water it feels like knives piercing my skin in comparison to the warm glow of the sun. My hair floated magically under the water and as I came to the surface the boat came on cue and blocked all views by civilians and I grabbed onto the back and pulled myself up and inside the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the boat boy

I was on the lowest deck of the boat and surrounded by cars. I was chilled to the bone and had to find an empty cabin to shower I also needed some new clothes, a bottle of hair dye, a passport, boarding card and all the other necessities and for that I needed a laptop. I decided to wait until the cruise ship stopped so people could spend some time at Treasure Island and I could go upstairs easily without a second glance except for the wet hair and clothes. I crawled through the cars keeping out of the way of security camera's and so I waited for night to fall, sitting in the darkest and coldest corner of the boat so no cameras could pick me up. I was sat facing a brand new shiny red sports car it looked expensive and posh but is the opposite to what I need so use the time to create a new identity and decide on a new place to live. I decide to think towards my original name and to be called Alex as my original name is Alexandra, which means man's defender so my new name is Alex Smith common and not unusual my birth date changes to 13th February 1994 which makes me sixteen and I'm moving to England more specifically Manchester, not as obvious as London but still big enough to be harder to find in. If anyone asks my parents are dead and because I'm sixteen I can legally live alone in a flat or house whichever comes available quicker and seems more conspicuous.

I lie there for a couple more hours but always on the lookout for anyone who might see me.

The boat docks and people are told if they want they can leave the boat but have to be back for one am which is when the boat will depart it is now five pm. Which gives me eight hours to do what I have to do and get off the boat, _they _will know that I didn't die and will be hunting the boat to find me. So yet again I count down but this time in my head 'three two one' the doors opened and I began to move I moved towards the exit and after a couple of minutes I walked over to the man on the door which headed to the cabins above. I studied him as I moved he was very thin, had wiry hair and had braces which made him spit as he said 'have a good night' to every person who passed. He seemed bored with his job and had his shirt buttoned to the top.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- i meet a guy, and yes he's mysterious

The girl with the key was talking about me and how terrible I looked, but thankfully one of the others butted in. "How come you're not going out with your parents tonight Sal?" she said this as though it had ruined her night for 'Sal' to stay.

"Well..." I could tell this was going to be long but I had to listen to find out how long I could have to get some clothes, "mum and dad wanted me to come with them but I wanted to stay with Derek" All the girls were sighing as it was the most beautiful thing to do in the world and I just rolled my eyes. After five more minutes of standing listening to the girl called 'Sal' rambling on I finally found out her parents were going to be back for 11 o'clock at the earliest.

Then one of the boys stood up. "Let's go for dinner" he had clearly been as bored as the rest of the group. They all began to move and I turned and walked, keeping my head down, quickening my footsteps heading towards number 207 and a boy catches my eye, which has never happened before, he was wearing chinos, a checked blue and white shirt and a blazer which he had rolled up the sleeves of so he blends completely in with everyone his age here. He had stopped too looking at me across the balcony. But I had somewhere to be I turned and walked towards the corridor and when I looked back he was gone. I just shook my head and walked down the corridor and stood outside 207, looked up and down the corridor it was empty and there were no cameras so I pulled a hair grip off my hoodie and got to work on the lock. It was open in seconds and I slipped inside. I lock the door again and turn looking at the room the bathrooms to my left and a bedroom to the right where I assume 'Sal' sleeps as its a single bed and the other bed is a double I walk straight towards the wardrobes and open both one is full of men's and the other is full of women's which must belong to 'Sal's' mum as the clothes are too old to belong to 'Sal' from what I saw before I sigh and move towards the room that I assumed belongs to 'Sal'. When I hear footsteps outside the door I slide inside the wardrobe and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a sticky situation

From what I could hear a group of girls had just walked in I picked out one sentence which I was dreading and praying for "no Derek you stay out there with the other boys, we'll just be a second I just want to change my dress before dinner"

'Please don't come over here' I'm thinking 'please, please, please"

A sharp voice is over on the other side of the room "don't go over there that's mom and dad's stuff" that's one thing that'll never change about me I don't say mom although I've lived in America for twenty years moving around if the language is British then I speak with a British accent not American or Australian or Scottish or anything else, I don't really know why I just never have.

"Sorry" an apologetic but narked voice comes from just outside the wardrobe, "so where's your stuff?"

And then one of them confirms my assumptions from earlier and said in a bored and patronising voice began speaking "in her room, obviously!"

I held my breath as 'Sal' and her friends walked into her room and then came out a couple of minutes later and 'Sal' shouts "okay everyone out, were leaving"

And slowly but surely they all leave the room, I finally exhale and wait a couple more minutes just to make sure they weren't coming back. I felt so much better and then the wardrobe door opened and my eyes were wide I was in such a mess. I looked out and then felt so confused; that boy from the balcony is in front of me smiling "are you always this bad at hide and seek?"

"I didn't realise we were playing" I replied still confused and he pulled me up from the wardrobe, "wait who are you?" I heard myself saying we were so close I could have heard his heart beat if I wanted to but unfortunately mine was drowning out any noise. His eyes were a pure blue like the ocean, his nose was perfectly shaped, his eyelashes were long and curled, his skin was perfectly clear and his hair was a light brown with a slight golden tinge at the tips it also had a slight curl to it as it swept across his face.

He just smiled again "let's get you some clothes, we need to chat" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- my helper of sorts

"Where are we going" I managed to stammer, he just ignored me and pulled me along the corridor.

"I'm Louis by the way, and your name is?" he said causally as if he pulled girls randomly from rooms on a daily occurrence.

"Alex, but where are we going? And who are you?" I say stopping so that he turned around, the corridors are silent and no one is around. We're standing on the balcony again where we first saw each other.

"Were going shopping and me, well let's just say I'm a helper of sorts and just to point out the next time you break into someone's room check they're not about to walk in"

I agreed to go shopping with Louis if he told me who he was and he said after he promised he would but he made me promise to have a shower first to which I quickly agreed.

Now I'm sitting in a boy's suite, with only a towel on me whilst my clothes are drying and all I know about him is his name is Louis and he seems pretty helpful so far.

I'm looking over at him as he is lying stretched out on his double bed "hey you don't have a laptop and printer around do you"

His head popped up "what kind of guy do you think I am?"

My eye brows rose "you just came and found me in someone else's room and didn't bat an eyelid, I was just hoping? And as you won't tell me I have not the faintest idea of what kind of guy you are!"

He pulled himself up and smiled "true, true" then walked over to a cupboard and opened the door "laptop and printer, the software for the new passports is already on the system and the bank details will be easy, I'll make you a boarding card"

I stared at him my mouth wide.

He just passed me a laptop and told me to be quick as he got to work himself.

Ten minutes later and I was now officially Alex Smith, and now fortunately clothed.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8- i find the owner of the flash sports car

"You done" he asks.

"Yep all printed and ready" I hear myself say as I still wonder 'who is he?' the best I've got so far is that I need to work that out for myself.

"Can I guess _they_ found you?" he looked at me pitifully as I nodded "then I suppose we'd better pack, then shopping, and you seemed determined to live in Manchester so I guess that's our next stop?" he smiled at me knowing that I can't refuse him, he knows that he knows too much to go it alone.

"Fine, you can come but I need new clothes, hair dye and possibly some more contacts" he laughs maybe he's a watcher, they keep an eye on us and make sure that we're doing okay, but I never thought they could come down to earth and help only ever watch from above. I'm staring at him now trying to work out who or what he is.

He looks up at me "Come on your useless at packing aren't you?" and then just laughs "time to go I say, my cars downstairs, you ready?" and I nod.

He left behind his clothes, phone, bank card and anything else that could be tracked. That's when I realised he's giving up a lot for me and all I know is his name, he didn't change his first name, he doesn't want to he's just going to change his last name from Louis Jones, to Louis Taylor the second and third most common last names in the UK, the first being Smith.

We leave the room with the key inside so we can't return and we're walking past the balcony and down the stairs towards the stairs that lead us to the exit of the boat. As we walk onto the car deck I pass the boy from earlier his face perks when he sees me but then Louis walks out just after and his smile fades to a look of longing as Louis puts his arm around me and whispers into my ear "certainly made quite an impression on him didn't you?" and taps me on the nose as I roll my eyes. He pulls me by the hand through the maze of cars to the darkest coldest corner.

"This is your car! Have you ever realised that subtlety does not come in a flash red sports car with tinted windows?" I couldn't believe my eyes when he pulled me towards the sports car that I had spent many hours watching before, in our line of work you have to be subtle not drive around in a red flashy sports car.

He just laughed and put his arm around me "my dear Alex" he began in a patronising voice "I have lived in LA and then Hollywood; if I didn't drive a car like this it would have been obvious and I would be done for"

I just sighed "so how are you planning to get this off the boat then?"

He just bit his lip "I think it's probably best if the car stays put" he then pushed the keys in the lock and turned away "time we leave don't you think" then the ship went cold, all lights disappeared and screams could be heard from above and suddenly all I could think was 'shit we're in big trouble' a torch suddenly switched on next to me Louis was biting his lip "okay, you got a gun still?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- bang, bang, you're dead, and i'm so sorry that,bullets is in you're head

I nodded "but I did dive in the ocean with it"

He sighed "that might be a problem" we could hear footsteps of people above running to get to safety, there were stampedes of people running onto the car deck to get off the boat and Louis turned back to his car and unlocked it "want a new gun?" he is smiling knowingly as he runs round to the boot of his car "what you best with?" he is saying this I walk round to look what types he has, there's another bang upstairs, I look into his boot

"Oh my god" I can hear myself saying as I look at hundreds of different types of guns all piled into his boot "handgun I think" I mutter.

He smiles "take three handguns I suggest semi-automatic pistols, one spare two to shoot and grab some spare ammo, see if they fit in those tiny shorts"

"hey" I grab some ammo and guns "ready" my hears beating like a drum he nods "let's go then" I move first ducking behind cars, two guns are in my belt and I'm holding the other, Louis grabs my free hand and squeezes to encourage me on. I smile at him and jump up and point my gun the decks are empty and we only have a torch to see and then suddenly the lights flicker on and I see Louis picked a hand gun too as I look round he drops the torch.

"Shall we go upstairs then" he is saying but I know he was dreading those words as much as me I pull my sleeves up and nod. We move towards the door to the higher decks and press ourselves against the walls, we're next to the door now and I look over at Louis he's as worried as me he nods, I kiss my necklace and turn to the door when he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, we're face to face our noses touching, I feel safe in his arms. There's more banging upstairs but we don't notice "be careful I can't lose you, not again, not ever again" and then he kisses me, it feels good, soft and perfect as though it was meant to happen so beautifully and when we part he smiles "always like the first time" and then I turn running those few lines through my head as I move up the stairs 'be careful I can't lose you, not again, not ever again'. Why do I feel so safe with him? Where has he lost me before? And then I come back to the present, I pull out one of my other guns.

"You ready?" I say, he nods "three two one" I whisper, I kick in the door and walk into the room and sure enough _they_ are here "sorry I'm so sorry" I whisper as a tear falls down my face looking at the dead, it's my fault they never went home, all my fault I can't do anything to help and this pushes me forward, I can smell them. My hair flicks over my shoulder as I move quickly but gracefully through the body's, I see the girl from earlier 'Sal' lying in her boyfriends arm's both dead more tears trickled down my checks, I never got to know their stories, their lives and now she's dead, with just a bullet to the head its all my fault. She should have gone with her parents, such a small decision of not leaving the boat for a night with her parents ended her life, choices are what shape us in life but it was the wrong decision for her, for me. I made it into the bar and wanted to collapse but then I noticed something in the corner of my eye something black and rubbery, I moved quicker than a bullet and was facing one of _them_ instantly I shot twice one made perfect contact with the heart and _it_ turned to dust.

"Got one" I'm shouting as I spin to face the rest of the room I hear gun shots in the room I just came from and run through into there. Just a pile of ash is left now. "There's one left" I say as I turn to face him "four to begin with I shot one on the bridge and two gone in here." He nodded and moved into the bar. I followed my gun outstretched, ready and waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis nearly dies, because of me.

Then the lights begin to smoke "calm down" Louis is shouting. i can't everythings getting to me. who is he? why am i here? whats going on? why can't i die like the others? oh yeah, because i'm the last.

"I am calm" I reply looking confused, trying to hide my true feelings.

"no your overworking the lights your giving off to much energy" I he drops his guard and it all happens so fast the _thing_ springs out of nowhere and attacks him I shoot four bullets and it turns to look at me I see a glisten of white pointed teeth through the hood and I step back.

As it moves towards me getting ready to pounce one of my guns is empty so I throw it to the side the other only has one bullet left so I have to get this right first time if I mess up I don't have time to grab my other gun. Then I look at Louis, lying on the floor, I already feel so much towards him and we only just met, anger boils inside me to see what this _thing_ has done to him suddenly I realise I've shot already and the _thing_ is turning to ash it tries to jump at me but it's too late "thank you, Ares" I mumble under my breath. I want to collapse to the floor I have so little energy left but I can't, I have to get to Louis. I run over to him dropping my gun on the way there is a slash on his face and one on his chest cutting through his t-shirt I pull his arm over my shoulder as he sits up willing him to stand, I drag him onto his feet and move him to the exit.

When he mumbles in an almost inaudible voice "destroy all evidence, bombs in car, kaboom" and then he chuckles, his head flops backwards and I can tell he's gone out cold.

I'm dragging him through the maze of cars and head towards the exit of the ship; I drape him over the boot of a small old fashioned blue car which looked vintage, I'd obviously crashed the boat of the rich, but hopefully not famous. After laying Louis over the boot of the car I ran towards the back of the ship, where he left his car earlier, it was obvious in amongst the blues and blacks of the other cars, and finding it was easy. I opened the boot and saw around about twenty small black objects with red streaks, they almost looked like a closed flower, almost pretty. I grabbed them all and noticed a remote strapped to the back of them, this must be to set them off so I'm not in the middle of the blaze, it would make no difference to me as, all protectors are resistant to fire, we can also breath underwater, become un-noticeable to anyone who isn't looking for us (I find this one slightly useless), run at super speeds, have super strength and create different types of weather. I slip the remote in my back pocket, so I don't lose it, Louis might kill me if I do, that is if he's not already dead, I dread to think about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Goodbye, all those people, the ones i never knew

As I place all the bombs around the ship and on every floor I also activate them; this is so the remote recognises them so it can signal them when ready. I think about how Louis got all the weapons into the boat when boarding or did he bring them on slowly as to not arouse suspicion, whichever it was he was smart enough to get them on. Then that same question appears in my mind 'who is Louis?' if that even is his name. I place the last bomb on the stair well as I run back down towards the car deck. I'm at a full sprint now and arrive next to Louis within seconds, "come on Lou, time to wake up" I say encouragingly hoping he might make some kind movement to show he's alive, other than breathing, no such luck. I turn to face the car window "what the hell" I say to out loud, "I'm about to blow up a ship, stealing a car must be easy" I smash my hand through the window and feel a slight tingle as the glass falls out of the window and onto my skin, none punctures the surface and so there is no blood, it must be my lucky day I think. I open the door and then realise, I have no idea how to hotwire a car, I push Louis into the passenger seat and strap him in with his seat belt, his head lolling from side to side as I move him into what I hoped would be a comfortable position. Then I move round to the front of the car and open the bonnet, I try to remember what to do or have a guess but nothing is happening, people are going to be arriving back soon I need to move, fast. At that moment I have an idea I place both my hands on the car's engine and concentrate on channelling all my energy into to the car, my hands feel red hot, but it doesn't burn. Suddenly the car roars into life, I slam the bonnet down and run to the driver's side as I fling open the door, I pull the remote out of my back pocket and place it onto the dash board. I drive and crash straight through the metal barriers and onto the road. I speed along the roads I have no idea where I'm going but I head towards a bridge if this takes me to a mainland than that means a lot of people and a lot of places to hide, which is just what we need.

I firstly stop near the bridge in a forested area and park the car by the side of a deserted road, this car is evidence I think I need to lead them off the trail; I drag Louis out the car and put him next to a tree, I push the car further into the thick cover of trees, I grab the remote before leaving the car and running back to Louis. He's woken up now and is standing up when I get back, "where've you been?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Just dumping a car you know, the norm" I reply smiling before rushing into a hug "I thought I'd lost you" I murmur.

"I'm not going anywhere" he laughs and just smiles "so I guess we need a new car" he says as we break apart, I nod and we begin to walk down the road "will that one do?" he points at the first car we come to, I smile and nod.

"I'll start it up then" I smile as he gets into the car with a puzzled look on his face as I place my hands on the hood of the car, I feel a warm tingle in my hands and then the car breaths into life. I need to work on that I thought it took less than the first time but I didn't have to open to hood, soon I might be able to do it from the wheel of the car. I smirk as I get into the car and see Louis's mouth open and a look of surprise on his face.

"When d' you learn how to do that?" he asks inquisitively.

"When you were sleeping on the job" I laugh and drive down the road heading towards the bridge.

When we're on the bridge I look over to the boat and see it's gathering a crowd, I pick up the remote and pass it to Louis "you can do the honours" I'm still looking out the car window and I can see out the corner of my eye Louis turns away as he presses hard on the button, the boat is exploding and people are running in all directions we throw the remote out the window it falls into the sea, I hope we never have to do anything like this again but I know deep down this is the first of many battles.


	12. Chapter 12

Shopping to Disguise

It's getting towards seven o'clock and we leave the car in a hospital car park, the last place we think the police will check. The owners will have reported it missing by now and we don't want the police after us, we go on foot with all of our details in our pockets. The first place we need to visit is the bank to withdraw money, and then we need clothes, hair dye, a place to stay and food. This is when I realise I haven't eaten all day and my stomach is rumbling, I'm starving, tired and injured all over.

We get odd looks in the bank, at first I wonder why but then I remember how we must look Louis with scratches all over his face but wearing a blazer and posh clothes with tears in the blazer and shirt. And then me with my shorts and cropped top, both of us in a serious need of a shower and clean clothes, and that's exactly what we're after. We've never had a problem with money, it just appears in our bank accounts like an allowance it never slips below five million which is a lot, but to avoid attention we never withdraw too much at once, so I withdraw five hundred, which don't get me wrong is a huge amount to withdraw but we got heaps to pay for today, and Louis withdraws the same. We head straight for the high street and as it's around half seven most shops are closed but one or two bigger stores are open till eight so we decide we'll meet at ten past eight on the dot outside a diner two minutes away, we both head our separate ways.

I head straight for the high street and go inside a number of different stores and buy a couple of pairs of shorts some for training, and the rest just normal shorts, a swimming costume just if I'm in luck there might be a swimming pool, some pyjamas, two hoodies, a replacement leather jacket, a few different t-shirts, a couple of pairs of leggings and two more pairs of shoes. Its eight o'clock, the stores are closing and I really need to get some hair dye. I'm walking down the road and then I notice a shabby looking hair dressers that's still open, I open the door and walk inside the woman on the counter is around twenty and is blowing bubbles with chewing gum, she looks me up and down and opens her mouth "sorry love but were closing" then returns to the magazine she's reading.

"I know" I reply "but I was wondering if I could by some hair dye really quickly?" I smile sweetly.

The woman sighs "fine but you have two minutes before you have to clear out, got it?" I nod and browse the selection of hair dye; a dark colour catches my eye, it's a dark brown but almost black, I haven't been dark in a long time, but I could try it, I pick that colour and choose to grab some hair dye to highlight it with a dirty blond and go straight to the counter. The woman sighs, shuts her magazine and glares at me as she takes the products. I pay for the hair dye grab my bags and leave quickly I rush towards the diner but I have loads of time before I need to be there and get there with five minutes to spare. I decide as there's a bank across the road to withdraw some more money at a cash point just in case I need it. I use one of my other bank identities to withdraw money from a different account as to not arouse suspicion I go inside the bank and withdraw another five hundred dollars. As I'm still too early I decide to go inside the diner and get changed out of my old clothes and into some of my new ones I will have to bin my old clothes, it's such a waste. I change into a pair of navy blue canvas pumps, leggings, and a t-shirt, a hoodie and the leather jacket I tie my hair in a bun on top of my head and go back into the diner, just as Louis walks in already changed into some blue chinos, with a black top and jacket and hoodie, he also carries a large number of bags I smile and wave him over to a free booth.

"Hey, did you get everything" he says as he collapses into the booth,

I nod "you" he nods too, "shall we order" I ask him, he just nods again. I got us booked into a motel for tonight and we'll fly out as soon as we can.

We order and just sit there for a while in silence both enveloped in our own thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

The room is as bad as the memories

When the food comes we're both exhausted and dying of hunger so we took in fast then slurp down our milkshakes, I have strawberry he has chocolate. Everything we ate was the same but slightly different we both ordered a burger I had chicken he had beef, we both ordered chips I had thin he had thick, we both ordered sauce I had mayonnaise he had ketchup, it was odd we were so alike and yet so different. I contemplate these thoughts for a while until were both finished. I look out the window its beginning to rain, how can such a good day, have turned so awful, we pay the waitress and leave. We have to pull our hoods over our heads as we run into the rain, a motel isn't far away and we decide to stop for the night and book ourselves into a room with two beds.

The room is damp and dirty and smells awful, I don't remember ever staying somewhere so bad, there's no heating either and the sheets are thin, the window is covered with grime and you can hardly see out of it, I haven't been into the bathroom yet but I'm sure it's no better. But there are two beds and we fall onto them and sleep well into the night. I have nightmares, I'm running through a forest trying to get away from _them_ I'm screaming for someone named Andrew, it's a definite fear I'm feeling, its dark and something in the wood is after me, it has Andrew and I keep running then my foot gets caught and I fall, like in slow motion I feel the world tilting as it's all coming to an end. I smell the earth it feels fresh as I fall, I keep crying out for Andrew, but no one comes I pull and tug at my leg my ankle is stuck in some roots and I can't tug it free. I'm going to die I think as tears fall thick and fast around my face, I'm breathing heavily as something moves out of the shadows something huge like an animal, a Chimera, ready for the kill and on its back one of _them_, I hear my voice whisper "a Deamoneis" and a shiver runs down my back.

When I wake its cold and I'm drenched in sweat, I look over at Louis who is still sleeping like a baby, curled in a ball. I pick up one of my hoodies and put it over him to give him some warmth. I shiver as I walk into the bathroom, there's a towel on the side the man at the desk must have given Louis two last night. I step into the shower and let the water run down through my hair and over my face, droplets get caught on my eyelashes, I stand under the shower for a couple more minutes before turning it off and getting dry. I get changed and tie my hair back up, then walk back into the room. I look over at Louis sleeping so soundly I sit back on my bed and shut my eyes just for a second and take a breath.

When I open them again I feel metal wrapped around my wrists and my arms ache their chained to a wall that I sit by my head resting against the grey concrete blocks that make my prison, a table is in the middle of the room it is made of the same material as the walls and floor and someone appears to be lay on it, I can see their hand dangling off the edge of the table motionless. I seem to know who it is, I know it's the boy who I called out for last time "Andrew" I whimper, I know what they will do to him. I know who he is to me. His necklace is on the floor, his charm is decorated in red, the symbol in the middle is a sword, he was always the fighter, never letting go, till now. I put my head in my knees and hunch them close to me, loud footsteps enter the room, and I don't look up until they're right next to me.

"Ready to give in" he pushes me with his boot "you're fighting a losing battle, just give up"

That's when I notice there's no charm around my neck I must have hidden it, that's what _they_ want; it's what _they_ need from me. "I will never give in" I reply.

He pulls my head back, his hood is dropped and I see the full viciousness of his face, it was so pale, his teeth pointed, it had no nose , no place to breathe and eyes as dark as coal, this reminded me, they we're soulless.

"Well then, I better get started on loosening your tongue" he walks towards Andrew.

My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry, I can hear myself scream as picks up a dagger from his belt "which bit do you think would hurt the most?" he asks tauntingly. I become hysterical screaming and pulling at my chains trying to get close to Andrew as they plunge the dagger straight through his heart and at the same time I feel it pierce mine. It's as though someone else took control of my body and as I pulled at my chains for the final time they loosened and was ripped off the wall.

The Deamoneis looked shocked staring at me as I ran at him then his instincts kicked in pushing me back I few across the room and hit the opposite wall, I was in pain but I felt as though I was possessed. As I pulled myself up out of the debris of the wall and picked up a chunk of the wall and hurled it straight at the Deamoneis, he didn't move in time and was hit with the full force of the blow, he was unconscious but not dead. I picked up the blade from the floor not taking my eyes off the Deamoneis, I stab him straight through the heart and he disappears. That's when I decided I would never give up, I didn't look at Andrew, and I suppose I never knew that I would soon forget what he looked like only remember the scream _he_ made, when _he_ died.

I ran out the room and down the corridor, never looking back.


End file.
